I wasn't
by NighmareIris
Summary: It wasn't supposed to be like this. It was just supposed to be a joke. Rape, and Narusasu. Discontinued
1. It wasn't supposed to be like this

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

Warnings: Rape, abuse, cross dressing, etc.

Updated: 9/10/10

A/N: Hi! This is the revised version of 'I wasn't chapter 1', I'm rewriting the chapters I feel need help. I'm not changing the plot, just filling in plot holes and answering questions I've gotten from so many reviews like: "How did XXXX know this or that?". I hope this answers questions and helps the story become better!

* * *

It wasn't supposed to be like this; this wasn't right. It was just a joke, why did they have to go this far?We were just supposed to 'convince' Sasuke Uchiha, the school nerd, to wear the girl's school uniform. We weren't supposed to gang rape him in the restroom, and he wasn't supposed to be on the floor eyes full of tears and body covered in their semen. As he sobbed one of our group members grabbed him roughly by his raven locks and smirks seeing his broken face."Doesn't Sasuke-chan look pretty everyone?" he asked sarcastically.

"N…No…more… please… st…op…" the raven's words were almost inaudible from his constant sobbing.

"Or what?" another member asked, almost spitting in his face. "You'll tell your 'Aniki' on us? Oh God I'm terrified!"

'_You should be…' _a voice spoke in my head. _'He's going to kill us… kill us all…'_

As the group surrounded the raven, I stood there like an idiot. Listening to his bloodcurdling screams of terror and agony. I could feel my throat closing from holding back the tears, I could feel my heart breaking at the sight of him begging for mercy.

When they finished with him quickly cleaned themselves and left out the door, I followed them like an puppet, trying to ignore Sasuke's cries of dispair. Leaving the school building, I saw my 'friends' walking off as if nothing had happened, their faces showing no remorse whatsoever. I tried to be the same, but it was difficult, as I walked home. Silently asking God why this had to happen...

It wasn't supposed to be like this…

We weren't supposed to hurt him…

I wasn't supposed to care…

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading. Review and let me see what you think about it. I'll fix the other chapters later, but now… Sleep!


	2. I wasn't supposed to care

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Updated: 10/11/10

How I came home was a mystery to myself, but when I did I just flopped onto my bed. I couldn't sleep, though, my mind was filled with images of that moment. How his face was covered in tears and semen. His body twisted at an uncomfortable angle, begging for them to stop.

I tried to remember how it started, how Sasuke could have ended up like he did. Thinking back I remembered the other day, how I forced him to wear the outfit.

__Flashback__

"_Hey Uchiha!" I called, grabbing the raven boy's shoulder._

_I felt him growl at my touch, I just smirked bit._

"_What do you want, idiot?" he asked darkly, not even turning around._

"_Don't be such a hard ass," I hissed, "we wanted you to do a favor for us."_

_Sasuke turned around on his heel, looking extremely angry._

"_And why, may I ask, would I want to __**anything**__ for you?"_

_My smirk widened a bit, it was too easy._

"_Because I know," I whispered in his ear, "and if you don't do as I say, I'll tell the entire school about how you gave Orochimaru-sensei a blowjob to pass his class."_

_Sasuke's eyes widened, he didn't think anyone knew about it._

"_What do you want?" he asked shakily._

_I pulled out a paper bag filled with clothes and handed it to him._

"_You're going to wear the school's girl uniform to class tomorrow, and if you fail to do so, I'm going to tell everyone about it."_

_The raven nodded and ran off, his tail between his legs. It somehow felt good to see him shake under my power. Not far away behind me I could hear my 'friends' laughing._

_The next day(today) he actually wore it, he must have really wanted to keep that secret. For the entire day he walked around in a small black skirt, a tan sweater, and black knee highs._

_It seemed to be the highlight of my day, but then __**it**__ happened_

_All of the boys in our gathered to the bathroom and pushed the Uchiha onto the floor. It felt like only a few minutes before the poor boy was on the floor, being pounded by those people I dared to call my 'friends'._

__Flash back ends__

It was my fault Sasuke had been raped. If I hadn't of blackmailed Sasuke into wearing that outfit, that would have never happened. All of this happened because of my selfishness…

'**You're just as guilty as them.' **a voice said in my head.

A/N: Hoping to update chapter 3 really soon!


	3. He wasn't supposed to find out

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Warnings: Cursing, rape, paranoia, and protective older brother.

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews I have gotten on this story so far! I'm sorry for the bad grammar in my last chapter! I usually try to go over my stories so I don't find any problems, but there is always that one thing you don't catch until you publish it. T~T So I guess you could say this is a little present to try and make it up. Anyway, this chapter is going to be in Itachi's P.O.V. I felt like giving Naruto a break. :P

* * *

I had been waiting for over an hour after his school let out, but still my younger brother had yet to show. I began to grow worried, I knew my baby brother always called if he had a meeting, and if so, they never took quite this long. Slowly I got out of my car and made my way inside of the large school building.

I could see the janitor hadn't come yet, there were still little pieces of paper on the ground. I ignored it and continued down the hall.

'_This school is so big,"_ I thought, _'how am I going to find him?'_

I sighed and leaned against a nearby wall, trying to catch my bearings.

_What if someone took him?_

_What if he's hurt?_

So many scenarios were coming into my head. They just wouldn't stop. I stepped into a nearby bathroom to try and catch my bearings. As I opened the door I heard a small whimper coming from inside.

"Hello?" I asked, hoping for an answer.

I opened the door and saw my younger brother on the bathroom floor, naked from the waist down. He was shivering, complete fear in his eyes. I quickly closed the door and made my way over to him.

"Sasuke…?" I asked softly, trying not to scare him.

He looked up at me, and I could see the tears on his face. I could feel my heart shatter with that fearful look on his face. I slowly removed my jacket and wrapped it securely around him.

"It's okay Sasuke," I said, taking the boy into my arms, "it's just me. Don't scared."

He whimpered again as I picked him up from the dirtied floor. Once we came to my car I set him down in the back, so he could sleep a little, and drove off. Who ever had done this was going to pay _**dearly**_.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's so short . I've been trying to make them longer, but they end up being crap DX Please review! TT^TT


	4. I wasn't supposed to lie

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

Warnings: Cursing.

A/N: In Naruto's P.O.V.

* * *

The next day I saw that Sasuke wasn't at school. I knew Itachi had found out, he would have never allowed his brother to come back after what happened. I sighed and walked into my homeroom, people seemed to be conversing among themselves about said boy.

"I heard he gave blow jobs to all the boys in the school." whispered one person.

"Hah! I knew he was a fag!" said another.

I sighed and sat down in my desk, not wanting to hear anymore. I pulled out one of our class novels and started to read it, just wanting to get away from the world. Our teacher, Mr. Hatake, walked in sometime later holding several stacks of papers in his arms.

"Alright, settle down everyone." he said, but no one seemed to listen. I braced for what was about to come next.

"**Quiet you disgusting worms!**" he yelled, scaring everyone into shutting up.

"That's better," he sighed, "now, yesterday one of our students was sexually assaulted."

I could hear some of the boys snicker behind me, and my heart sped up a bit.

"With that in mind, the school has hired new body guards to patrol the school, unfortunately they won't be able to arrive until the principle gets it approved from the school board. In the mean time, everyone is advised to keep a close eye on themselves, and to report any incidents to a teacher."

I wanted so badly to tell teacher about it, but the punishment for tattling was far worse then prison. When the bell rang I stood up to leave, until I heard Mr. Hatake call me over.

"Yes, sir?" I asked, trying not to seem nervous.

"Naruto," he began, "you don't seem well, is everything alright?"

"What do you mean sir?" I asked.

"I mean, you aren't acting like your usual self. Usually I see you laughing and goofing around, but today, you just seem… different."

"Is that a bad thing sir?"

I heard him sigh a bit.

"I guess not," he said, "but, Naruto remember this: If you need to say anything at all, don't hesitate to come in here and tell me."

'_**Tell him'**_ said the voice again. _**'He's bound to find out anyway.'**_

"T-There is something I wanted to talk about sir." I said.

"What is it?" he asked.

I opened my mouth to say it, I wanted to tell him, but if the other's found out then I would be sentenced to a fate worse then death.

"I-I… I wanted to ask why you wear that mask all the time."

He gave a small sigh, disappointed at my statement.

"It's a personal issue." he spoke blankly.

'_**Coward.'**_ the voice said again. _**'Why won't you tell him? It's so easy!'**_

"Is that all Naruto?" he asked.

"… Y-Yes sir." I chocked out.

"Very well."

I left quickly, feeling completely filthy for lying. My mother had told me never to lie to an adult, but I was scared. Scared I was going to be hurt.

'_**Coward…'**_

* * *

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a week, but I've been busy with school and another story. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'll try and update soon!

_**REVIEW!**_


	5. They weren't supposed to be involved

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

Warnings: Cursing

A/N: Merry (early) Christmas! I'm uploading a new chapter just for you guys! And a special thanks to Mrz. Yaoigurl for giving her ideas, and to all my reviewers for encouraging me! Enjoy!

"Damn it!" a large, rather middle-aged looking man screamed, punching his living room wall.

"Fugaku please!" a young looking woman said, rubbing the man's back. "We had no idea this was going to happen! It's not your fault!"

"Mikoto," he hissed, "I kept telling you he should have been in self-defense classes! He's so small!"

"Fugaku, I was worried about his self esteem." the woman spoke. "You know how he gets around other people, especially ones that are bigger than he is."

Fugaku let out a frustrated sigh and sat on the living room sofa.

"He was supposed to be safe here…" he hissed. "I thought I was doing the right thing by moving here."

Mikoto walked over and sat next to her husband with a comforting gaze.

"You did do the right thing Fugaku." she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "No one would have expected this; Itachi couldn't even believe it."

The man sighed again and leaned back in the chair. He had been frustrated about the incident with his youngest son since Itachi had brought him through the door.

The older Uchiha had walked through the door with a half naked Sasuke in his arms. It nearly gave Mikoto a heart attack.

"I know the media is going to make a huge deal about this." Fugaku hissed.

"Of course they will," Mikoto spoke sadly, "they always do."

Fugaku Uchiha was a well known CEO of Uchiha Inc., however the publicity his family got from the press ran him out of their old home in Otogakure. He hadn't spoken a word about his past life, but still made sure to have online meetings to keep his company in check.

When Sasuke's rape hit the news they would be found out and slammed with paparazzi. He didn't want that for his family, not again.

"Mom?" spoke a croaked voice.

The two looked at the staircase and saw Sasuke standing with a pajama shirt and boxers on. He looked like he barely had a wink of sleep, which he probably didn't.

"Sasuke, you shouldn't be up." his mother spoke, walking up to him.

"I couldn't sleep…" he whimpered, putting his head on her chest. "Where's Itachi?"

"He's talking to the police right now." Fugaku answered in a slightly kind voice.

"Why…?" Sasuke asked.

"They just wanted to talk to him…"

Mikoto helped Sasuke up the stairs to his room. Fugaku sat there for a moment and then put his head in his hands.

'_Why him God…?' _he thought.

* * *

Naruto went straight home after school that day. He didn't feel like hanging with his 'friends'. When he came inside he saw his father standing there with two police officers.

"Dad," he spoke nervously, "who are these people?"

One of the police officers, an older gentleman, looked at him and grinned.

"Sarutobi Asuma and Yuuhi Kurenai, we're with the Special Victims Unit." he spoke. "We're here about Sasuke Uchiha's rape."

Naruto's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I watch Law & Order: SVU, it's a good show! I really didn't want Fugaku to be abusive. Too many stories have him as either a child molester, an abusive/drunk father, or both. I'm not insulting the stories in any way, but come on!


	6. He wasn't supposed to hate me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

**Warnings: cursing, overprotective brother.**

**A/N: Happy 2010! My first entry for the year! Now I need to go work on the sequel to 'Broken Wings'. Enjoy!**

* * *

Naruto's P.O.V.

The police officers took me to the police station, they said since I was sixteen I didn't need my dad in the room. They sat me down in a grey colored room, there was nothing in there except two metal chairs placed facing each other with a large wooden table in between them. Officer Asuma sat me down in one of the chairs and then sat in the one across from me. Officer Kurenai stood and starred at me, it wasn't one of emotion, it was just a blank stare. I felt like I was suffocating in that room.

"Do you know why you're here Naruto?" Asuma asked me.

"Yeah, about that rape." I answered cockishly.

"Don't get cocky Uzumaki." Kurenai scorned.

"Naruto, we need to know if you saw what happened to Sasuke."

My heart let into my throat at that moment. I opened my mouth to speak, but only a whimper came out.

"**Tell them…**" said the voice again.

"I-I…"

"Naruto, did you see what happened to Sasuke?" Kurenai asked sweetly.

I couldn't talk, but I nodded. Even if my 'friends' found out, I would only be a witness. I wouldn't be tried.

"Alright," she sighed, "what happened?"

I sucked in a huge gulp of air and closed my eyes. My heart felt like it was going to burst at any moment.

"I-I had dared Sasuke to wear the school's girl uniform," I began, "you know to embarrass him. But, when the last class ended, we followed him into the bathroom. Th-They pushed onto the floor, a-and…" I didn't go on, but I looked up at the two with tears rolling off of my face. "I-I didn't do anything to him, I swear."

I put my head in my hands and sobbed.

"I-I'm sorry… I-I wanted to stop them, but… I-I couldn't… I'm so sorry…"

I felt Kurenai embrace me and rub my head. I clutched her shirt and continued to sobbed.

"Naruto," I heard Asuma speak, "would you be willing to tell us who it is that _did_ rape Sasuke?"

I looked up from her shirt and saw a yellow notepad and a pen in front of me.

"If you write down the names of all the people you know that were involved in this, we'll make you a witness in the court. No charges against you."

I looked at him for a moment before looking back at the pen and pad.

"I-I won't be charged?" I asked wearily.

"You didn't do anything, so we can't charge you anyway." Kurenai spoke.

I took the pen into my hand and slowly spelled out the names off all of my 'friends'. Asuma took it and smiled at me, for the first time in several days I felt… proud. I had actually helped, and I didn't get in trouble. Kurenai pulled me up and helped me out of the room. My legs felt a lot like Jell-O at the moment, I'm glad she helped me.

"You did a good thing Naruto." she whispered to me.

I smiled as we walked into the main office, my father was waiting right outside. But, it was cut short when I saw Itachi walking toward me.

"I-Itachi," I whimpered.

He grabbed me by the collar and lifted me off of the ground. I could see by the look in his eyes that he was ready to kill me.

"You bastard," he screamed in my face, "I'll kill you!"

I didn't realize I had fallen on the ground until I felt my father's hand on my shoulder.

"Are you alright Naruto?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah." I choked out.

All I saw was Itachi screaming at me, while several police officers held him back. My father dragged my out of the police station and into our car. The drive was long and quiet, I really just wanted to go back and say I'm sorry.

* * *

A/N: Yay! He confessed :3 Hope you guys liked this chapter, I'll try to update soon!

~NighmareIris

_**REVIEW!**_


	7. I wasn't supposed to be so confused

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**_

_**Warnings: Mild Cursing.**_

_**A/N: I won't go rant on you until after the chapter, so please enjoy!**_

* * *

~~Naruto's P.O.V. ~~~

I didn't go to school today; I knew by now that the police officers were arresting my 'friends' or had already done it. Personally I didn't want to get caught up in this again, but I knew I would have to testify as a witness. My heart hurt at the thought, the thought of seeing Sasuke and his family sit there hearing me tell my story. I even thought of how my 'friends' would react when they saw me on the stands; though it wasn't important, right now I just needed to think about staying alive and safe.

"Naruto…" I heard my father's voice say.

I slowly sat up and looked at him. His face was in anguish, probably at a war on whether or not to scream at me or comfort me. I heard him sigh as he looked down, I did the same.

"Why…?" he asked. "Why didn't you say anything to me?"

I was quiet for a moment.

"I… I don't know." I choked out.

"You don't know?" he hissed. "You witness the rape of one of your fellow classmates and not tell me and all you have to say is 'I don't know'?"

"I-I was battling with myself at the time." I mumbled. "I couldn't make up my mind."

"Right, you battle with yourself for a day or two and then you suddenly choose to tell them when the police come."

The air was becoming tense; it started getting harder to breathe. I couldn't see anymore, the tears started falling off of my face.

"Dad, you have to understand--"

"No, listen Naruto. By not telling me or reporting it to an authority figure, you not only prolonged the police officers investigation, but you put yourself in danger. What if they found your DNA in the scene? What if one of the boys had confessed and said that you were one of the rapists? What would you have done?!"

I was quiet; my head was spinning I didn't know what to think anymore. I heard my father sigh again and close the door. I pulled my knees up to my chest and sobbed. I was so scared now. I didn't know what to do.

_____________________Scene Change & P.O.V. Change___________________

I sat in the jail cell, finding my feet looking very interesting. The police had put me here after one of my 'episode' against Naruto. I felt the heat of the sun and assumed it was around noon. When was I getting out of here?

"Uchiha," called one of the officers, "you made bail."

I looked up and saw a red headed man and blonde standing next to the officer. I inwardly smirked and stood up as the officer opened my cell door. As I walked out, I felt the blonde give me a punch in the shoulder.

"Damn Itachi!" he said in a gruff voice. "I didn't think _you_ would lose your cool, un."

I twitched my lips at my friend's words. Personally all I could remember was arguing with the police, something about my brother, and then I saw Naruto _smiling_, and before I new it he was being tackled to the ground by police officers while the boy and his father ran out of the building.

That blonde brat had something to do with my brother's rape, I just knew it. I sighed as we began to walk out the precinct I saw several students kicking and screaming in handcuffs.

"I didn't do it!"

"This is brutality"

"My father's a lawyer you bastard!"

Maybe it was a drug hit, but then I saw their uniform, the same as my brother's. I tensed when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't Itachi." my red headed friend, Sasori, whispered.

I gritted my teeth and forced myself out of the building. If he hadn't have held me back, I probably would've been arrested for murder too.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay schools been a complete bitch, but spring break is coming! Yay! XD I'm sorry for taking the two month break, but writers block infused with a hard school equals, shitty. The sequel to 'Broken wings' should be up this month, no promises though.**_


	8. We weren't supposed to be discovered

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Warnings: You basically know at this point, right?

A/N: I'm back! My computer is fixed! X3

_**I wasn't**_

_Chapter 8_

_We weren't supposed to be discovered_

* * *

Asuma sighed, leaning back into the metal chair. His bottom was soar from sitting for so long and the suspects to Sasuke's rape weren't helping with his splitting headache.

"Listen kid," Kurenai groaned, also in a terrible mood, "we know you were there, we have a witness."

"I'm telling you I didn't do anything to him!" the boy replied, fear smothered all over it. "Please you have to believe me!"

"What evidence do you have kid?" he replied, losing his patience.

"The video!"

The two officers paused for a moment, looked at each other, and then back at the boy.

"What?" Kurenai asked, flabbergasted. "What video?"

"O-One of the guys asked me to bring my dad's camera, s-so we could black mail Sasuke. W-When we got him in the bathroom; one of them told me to record it. To let the guy know that… that we were in control." The boy stopped to cry and sniff a bit before continuing. "I only recorded it! I swear I never touched him!"

Asuma and Kurenai paused once more before the brunette moved over and put her pale hand on the child's shoulder.

"So you still have this camera?" she asked kindly, as if the boy was a victim himself.

"Yeah! Yeah! I-It's in my backpack!"

He grabbed the red school backpack hanging on the chair and threw it onto the table.

"Take it! Take it please!"

Asuma stood up, grabbed him and walked to the door.

"Call his parent's," he groaned, "tell them to come and pick him up."

Walking out he threw the bag into another officer's arms and told them to go to the technical examiners. Walking further down the hall he saw the chief Ibiki standing there with a scowl on his face.

"What the hell happened?" he asked in his usual unamused tone.

"Six hours of interrogating suspects." Asuma replied.

He trudged past the scarred older man and sat down on his desk, trying to think of what to do. The entire investigation could be compromised if they found anything on that tape.

"What's wrong big guy?" asked a scratched feminine voice.

"Nothing Anko," the blue haired man replied, rubbing the bridge of his nose, "just frustrated at this case."

"Already?" the woman chuckled. "It's only been a few days."

"I know, but now we have new evidence, and now we have to process it."

"Well, isn't that good?"

"It isn't if it proves that the suspects were telling the truth and Sasuke _did_ consent to sex."

"Well, didn't you get Sasuke's side of the story?"

"I couldn't, his parents said he was too traumatized. But, now I can't go and ask him because of the paparazzi blocking his house."

Suddenly the police doors slammed open showing a ferias Fugaku and Itachi. The two eldest Uchiha locked eyes with Asuma and stomped angrily toward him.

"Who did it?" Fugaku hissed.

"What?" the blue haired officer asked.

"Who the hell sent the press pictures of my son in a skirt?"

He held up a newspaper titled 'The Konoha Weekly' with pictures of Sasuke in the school girl uniform plastered all over the front page. The title read "Uchiha Heiress or Pin up Doll?" in big white letters.

"We have been getting phone calls from people we don't even know, asking my brother for sex!" Itachi screamed. "One man even asked how much money it would take to get him to do a 'Happy Ending'!"

"Gentlemen, we have no idea who sold those pictures to the press, but we assure you we will catch them." Anko spoke trying to calm them down.

"Bull shit!" Fugaku replied. "You still haven't put those rapists in prison yet! How am I supposed to believe you can catch this bastard?"

The argument lasted at least fifteen minutes before Anko was able to calm them down.

"Asuma!" called Kurenai running up to the mans desk. "Asuma, they found something on the camera."

"The rape?" he asked.

"Yes, but there was something else."

* * *

"_Who's my girl?"_ came a voice from the computer.

"_I am."_ replied another voice, giggling like a little girl.

"_That's right, baby, now lie down and let daddy take care of you."_

Asuma looked at the screen with a straight face, watching as his victim and witness began to have sex in front of the camera.

"What is this?" he asked.

"This," Temari replied, "is an encrypted sex video of your victim and witness."

"I know that, but why is it on that video camera, it's not even Naruto's."

"He must have borrowed it." Kurenai spoke, shaking her head at the sound of Sasuke's moans.

"Who ever encrypted it did a good job," Temari chuckled, "Took me a whole five minutes to crack it."

"We're going to have to have another talk with our witness."

* * *

Sasuke was finally sleeping soundly in his bed as his window creaked open, letting a tan, callused hand come in and pushed it up further. The person crept through and slowly made his way to the pale form, letting the wood creak under his feet. Sasuke eyes slowly fluttered open and starred up at the blond standing in front of him.

"N-Naruto?" he asked, tears of happiness brimming his eyes.

"Hey baby." came the hushed voice.

**TBC**

A/N: There you go! I'm sorry I always make my stories so confusing. TTATT I'm working on the next chapter right now, please review! I love reviews!


	9. We shouldn't have fallen to pieces

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Warnings: You all know!

A/N: Hello! Two chapters in one week! Yay! Here you go you greedy readers! Thank you all for your reviews in the last chapter!

* * *

_**I wasn't**_

_Chapter 9_

_We shouldn't have fallen to peaces_

* * *

Kurenai walked up to the Uzumaki home, hoping to have a talk with Naruto. When the door opened it was his father Minato.

"Mr. Uzumaki," she spoke in a kind, but urgent voice, "may I speak to your son?"

"Sure," he replied, " he's up to his room."

The brunette officer followed Minato up the stairs and to a small oak door.

"Naruto," the blonde spoke knocking on the door, "Officer Yuuhi is here to see you."

No answer.

"Naruto?"

Still no answer.

"Naruto open this door."

He tried to open the door, but it was locked. Kurenai pushed Minato back and kicked the door open, frustrated as hell. There was no one in the room.

"You've got to be shitting me." she cursed, looking around the room.

* * *

Asuma looked on in disgust at the video he was watching. It was hard for him not to look away from Sasuke being forced on his hands and knees, his bottom facing the camera.

"None of this looks conceptual." he spoke, trying not to scream in anger as one of the boys shoved their cock into the raven's mouth. "It's just like Naruto described, pushed him to the floor tore off his skirt, and raped him."

"What are you going to do?" Anko asked.

"Well," Asuma sighed, "we can use the video as evidence against the men."

"What about him?" Temari asked.

"Who?"

The blonde pointed to the screen where there was a man with silver hair and glasses holding Sasuke mouth on his cock.

"We didn't see him when we arrested the boys."

Temari ran over to a separate computer and looked around the school archive.

"Found him." she spoke, as if she won a huge prize. "Yakushi Kabuto. He's a transfer student from Sound Academy. All A's in his classes, tied with Sasuke in the PSATs for 1st in the school."

"Think that might have set him off?" Anko asked.

"I don't know, but we're going to find out." Asuma growled. "Temari where does he live?"

"Um, XXX on Alameda drive." She spoke her fingers going into overdrive.

"Let's go pay Mr. Yakushi a visit." he spoke walking off with Anko.

* * *

Naruto's P.O.V.

I smiled down at the brunette, admiring his striking black eyes, before a sharp pain empowered the left side of my head.

"You bastard." I heard Sasuke hiss. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Why was I here? The last thing I remembered was thinking about Sasuke in my room.

"I just wanted to see you." was what formed on my lips. "See how you were doing."

"I'm doing shitty, you dick." I could hear the sadness the raven was trying to conceal. "Thanks to you and your 'friends' my family is the laughing stock of the entire world!"

I looked at him, very confused, and asked simply, "What?"

"One of your 'friends' sold those pictures of me to the press, now I keep getting phone calls from people I don't even know asking me for sex!"

He began to break down and sob into his hands, and I got this strong urge to hold him and never let go. I wanted him to believe that I could make everything better, that if I held him I could make every bad thing in his life go away forever; but we both knew I couldn't.

"W-Why?" he sobbed. "Why did you treat me like shit after you joined 'them'? W-Was it because I was a guy? Were you embarrassed that you were fucking a guy?"

I cringed at the word 'fucking', I never wanted Sasuke to use that word to describe when we had sex; it made me feel like there was no love the sex, like there was no feeling at all.

"I would never be embarrassed of you." I spoke reaching out to touch his tear drenched face, but he pulled away.

"T-Then why did you let them do that to me?" he asked, even more distraught. "Throughout it all I was hoping you would at least try to stop them. T-That you would show me you still loved me; but no, you left me there, cold and alone."

I starred at Sasuke, mostly because I didn't know how to respond to that. Was I frozen in surprise at the time, or could it be that I just wanted to see it happen, that something in my heart wanted me to let this happen? I gulped, trying to compose myself and quietly put one knee down on his bed. I saw Sasuke jolt and look up at me in fear, like I was going to hurt him. When I tried to touch his clothed shoulder he jolted backward hitting the headboard of his bed.

"Don't touch me." he spoke in a cold voice. "Please, just don't touch me."

I ignored his plea and grabbed his thin shoulders, feeling him shiver I pulled him to my chest and pet his head.

"I love you," I whispered, "please don't send me away."

He continued to sob into my chest, shaking like a leaf in an autumn breeze. I took my hand from his hair and rubbed his back, offering some type of loving warmth.

"Please…" I heard him sob, "Please don't leave me alone again."

"I won't." I smiled and kissed his head. "I never will."

Before Sasuke could raise his head to face me, his bed room door slammed open. There stood Sasuke's father, brother, and mother. Neither of us could speak before I found myself pinned to the ground, my arm pulled painfully behind my back.

"You bastard!" I heard a voice call. "How dare you try and rape my son!"

I could feel my shoulder popping out of it's socket.

"Fugaku, stop!" I heard someone scream. "Get off of him!"

"No," my eardrums nearly burst at the sound of his voice, "I'm going to kill this bastard!"

"Dad stop!" I heard Sasuke scream. "You're hurting him!"

A large crack resounded in the room, I screamed in terrible pain. The world began to fade to black, the voices that were once blaring in my ear were now just white noise.

I blacked out.

* * *

A/N: There you go! Chapter 9! I'm working on Chapter 10 right now! Leave reviews! I love reviews!


	10. Our worlds shouldn't have crumbled

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Warnings: Violence, cursing, and possible character death.

A/N: Hello everyone! I've finally updated this story with a chapter! For those of you who have been with me since I first uploaded this story, you know that I usually take down my author's notes, however because I'm still updating the story's chapters I'm keeping it up until I'm done. Afterward it'll be taken down like all of my other author's notes.

Enjoy!

* * *

_**I wasn't**_

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Our worlds shouldn't have crumbled**_

* * *

Sasuke knelt above the unconscious blonde trying to shake him awake, though it was proving unsuccessful. Mikoto was trying to hold back Fugaku as he came off of his adrenaline high, while Itachi stood there with an impassive face, but an angry aurora. The youngest raven looked up at his family with a mixture of anger and sadness in his eyes, finally giving up on awakening his lover.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he yelled, obvious anxiety in his voice. "Why did you do this to him?"

"He was trying to rape you!" Fugaku screamed back, anger still running through his veins. "I had to stop him!"

"No, you're wrong!" Sasuke replied, taking in a shaky breathe. "He was trying to apologize to me! He told me he was sorry about what happened!"

"Sasuke listen-." his mother tried to interject, while her husband struggled.

"No! Just… Just shut up! Shut up all of you!" Sasuke covered his ears and sobbed uncontrollably. "All you've done is make things worse! I **hate** you! I **hate** _**all **_of you! I wish you all were _**dead**_!"

"Sasuke you're over reacting," Mikoto tried to console her son, "please just-!"

_**SMACK!**_

The sound resounded throughout the entire room, freezing everything instantly. All Mikoto and Fugaku saw was Itachi standing over Sasuke, who had suddenly ended up on the floor. The younger starred in horror at his elder brother, whose white palm was slowly turning pink and his eyes in a dark, cold glare.

"Y-You…" Sasuke tried to speak, but couldn't find the strength.

"That boy was obviously trying to trick you Sasuke." Itachi spoke plainly. "Do you really think that he would come all the way here just because he wanted to say he was sorry? He didn't want you to press charges against him! He raped you Sasuke! He and all of those other boys!"

"N-No he didn't…" Sasuke's bottom lip quivered. "H-He didn't…"

"Sasuke face it," the elder growled, "he raped you and you just can't admit it! I saw him leaving that building with the other boys!"

"No!" Sasuke became hysterical, "I-I-I…!"-The boy took in a shaky breath- "I love him! I love him and you-!"-A loud sob came out of his throat- "You just don't understand! You don't know how many times we kissed, how many times we touched each other, how many times we had _**SEX**_!" -He tried to stand up on his shaky legs- "That's right! We had sex and… he took my virginity! I gave it to him; he _**never**_ stole it away from me! Don't you dare ever assume that Naruto raped me! _**EVER**_!"

The entire room was quiet except for Sasuke's heavy panting; the rest of the family's faces drained of all color. Suddenly the doorbell resounded through the house startling the family; snapping out of her daze Mikoto rushed out of the room and went down stairs as fast as she could trying to get away from the awkward air. In her heart she prayed that it wasn't another reporter asking questions, right now she was at a point that she could kill someone. When the door flew open the only thing woman saw was a man about her age, but he looked oddly like… Naruto…

Shit.

"Where is he?" the man hissed.

"W-Who?" Mikoto asked, fear radiating off of her voice.

"My son!" he screamed. "Naruto!"

"Sir, I don't know what you're talking about." she was becoming fearful.

"Let me help you; I'm Minato Namikaze and Naruto Uzumaki is my son." Minato was now growling. "I want to know where the hell he is or I swear to God I will change my mind about dropping the charges against your son."

"C-Charges?" the raven was confused. "What charges?"

"Oh, you don't know?" his voice was almost comical. "Your eldest son assaulted my only son at the police station, but I wanted to drop the charges because I thought it would put to much stress on your family. Now I'm regretting it!"

Mikoto felt like she was about to faint before she had a large hand press against her back. Looking to her side she saw her husband standing there, his face straining to keep composed.

"Sir, we don't know anything." he spoke, shakily. "Now please, leave."

Fugaku tried to close the door on the blonde man, but he jammed his foot between the door and it's frame.

"Bull shit," the man hissed out, pushing the door with all of his force, "I know my son is here."

Fugaku tried to stand his ground, but the flashing lights of the paparazzi blinded him and he lost his footing. Minato took this chance to force the door open and rush into the house.

"Naruto!" he yelled desperately running up the stairs. "Naruto it's me, dad!"

Fugaku regained his footing and slammed the door shut while Mikoto tried to follow the blonde, but slipped on one of the steps. Minato slammed on every door he could find and screamed his son's name hoping for an answer. Out of nowhere he felt his body slam against the ground and a wait on his back.

"Get off me!" he screamed, struggling against his captor. "Get off me you son-of-a-bitch!"

"You're one to talk." a dark voice spoke.

Looking behind him he saw the same dark eyes that had looked down upon his son.

"You," Minato hissed, "you're the bastard who assaulted my son!"

"Yes and you're the one who is trespassing in my family's house!" Itachi growled.

"Itachi!" came a familiar, but scratchy voice. "Let him go Itachi!"

Itachi glared at his younger brother who was still struggling to stand on his shaking legs.

"Let him go now Itachi!"

The elder growled, but refused to let the man go from his grip. Sasuke was about to scream again, but then they both heard the front door slam open again.

"KPD!" a feminine voice screamed out.

As the sound of footsteps came further up the stairs Itachi saw Kurenai holding a gun with her finger on the trigger.

"Itachi," she spoke angrily, "Let Mr. Namikaze go."

Itachi gave out the same animalistic growl and took a double-take on Sasuke. The boys face was now filled with worry and fear; he'd never seen a gun before, especially one on his family.

"Itachi," he croaked, his throat giving out, "please…"

Swallowing the elder raven slowly got up off the elder blonde and lifted his hands into the air. As soon as Kurenai had put her gun in the holster Minato shot up and started to punch Itachi without mercy. Screaming with pure frustration the brunette police officer tackled the elder blonde and held him down in the same position he was in moments ago.

"Get off!" he screamed. "These bastards took my son!"

"Mr. Namikaze please calm down!" Kurenai was struggling to take out her cufflinks to link around his wrists.

"_Attention all units, attention all units;" _a grainy voice spoke out of no where, _"we have an explosion of Alameda drive. I repeat, explosion on Alameda drive. Bomb squad has been called, possible casualties."_

_**TBC**_

* * *

A/N: There you are, I'm hoping to update the chapters faster and add new chapters soon! X3

~**_NighmareIris_**


	11. Letter of Discontinuation

To those whom read this,

I am very sorry to all of the people that have been waiting and waiting for me to update this story for about two years now. I really don't want to do this, but unfortunately I don't think I can put it off any longer. I'm discontinuing 'I wasn't'. I don't think I can finish this story guys. I'm sorry, but I lost my muse for Naruto long ago and I don't think that I can give this story the passion it needs. I think I really bit off more than I could chew here. Rape fictions are a delicate thing that take research and planning to make the right way and I feel like I just dropped this fiction on the ground and walked all over it with dirty mountain boots.

Not only that, but I feel like this story is... bad. Maybe it's the fact that it's my work and I'm judging it too harshly, but I don't feel like I can rewrite all of this and still be able to give it a respectable finish. I know many of you won't forgive me for discontinuing this story and I understand, but I think I need more experience before I attempt to write anything like this again.

With my deepest apologies,

NighmareIris 


End file.
